


Whatever the Weather.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Cleanliness is next to - maybe not.





	Whatever the Weather.

For a long time Dean couldn’t stand being out in all weathers; having to trudge through muddy fields tracking disgusting monsters and getting his thrift store clothing covered in god knows what whilst it hailed, snowed or blazed hot-as-hell sunshine down on him.

Then, after a particularly gruesome hunt which ended in he and Sam being bathed, head to toe, in purple oozing innards and stubbornly sticky chunks of flesh, Dean stood outside that abandoned warehouse and allowed the monsoon like rain to wash away the sins of the evening. 

Now, those first fat droplets _always_ make him feel **clean**.


End file.
